


Quest of the Firebird

by DarkShadows93



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Swan Lake Fusion, Cursed!Aziraphale, Curses, F/F, GO Events OTP Event, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Inspired by Music, Knights and Princess, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phoenix!Aziraphale, Phoenixes, Prompt Fill, Russian Mythology, Warnings May Change, knight!crowley, medieval quests, mentions executions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadows93/pseuds/DarkShadows93
Summary: They say that a firebird rises from the ashes of shattered dreams.Could they mend those dreams as well?Cursed to be a firebird by day,  Princess Aziraphale didn't ask to be cursed. She just happened to learn a secret that could turn the tide of war.Crowley, a skilled knight for the Kingdom of Hell, assigned to seek out the firebird finds it difficult for when her duty tells her to do one thing... but her heart tells her another.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 10
Collections: Good Omens OTP Prompts Event Works





	Quest of the Firebird

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank GO Events to hosting this awesome event. I suggest that you check out the awesome works in the collection as well as the works from my fellow writers in the Mystery AU events. They're all amazing!
> 
> A little background for my story. Quest of the Firebird is based from the prompt: "Aziraphale is a dragon (or another mythical creature) and Crowley is a knight who has to slay them, but they end up falling in love instead"
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and be patient as I try to figure out a posting schedule!
> 
> Thanks to nemnemz for be an awesome beta!

_ It is because of hope that you suffer. It is through hope that you’ll change things. ⎼ Maxime Lagacé _

“Alright, children. Let me tell you a story.” Madame Tracy started with a smile as she looked out towards the group of children who sat near her feet. 

The seas of crimson and white streamers lined her small corner of the town square, the castle, a gleaming gem against the landscape. The sounds of music and laughter filled the air in joyous glee. The young faces of boys and girls stared at her, whispering their excitement of a story that brought them to the woman today.

“It is a story of a cursed princess and a knight in shining armor who came to save her.” Tracy chuckled as a girl in the front row gagged at the mention of romance. Oh if only they knew the truth. Every year since the Festival of the Firebird had changed, Tracy had told this story. It wasn’t a normal story. It was neither myth nor legend. It was the truth. Most of their parents were merely at the crisp of adulthood when it occurred. Corrupt kings and wars that never seem to end. Princesses who went missing, and a quest to slay a firebird. 

Tracy stood from her seat and kneeled before the boy, patting his head. Some of the parents stopped near the children joining in as they heard the little detail of their lives, “Oh, come now, child. It’s not what you think. Sure, it may have kissing and love. But that’s how it ends. I’m here to speak to you about the beginning. So get comfortable, children, let me tell you about the Quest of the Firebird.”

___________

Long before the time of peace came, The Kingdom of Heaven was at war. It was a nasty, bloody war. Towns were burned. Men, women, and children were slaughtered as they slept in their beds. It was a dark time in Heaven. With the Kingdom of Hell and their demons encroaching the boards, the Kingdom was desperate for respite. They were desperate for peace. But peace was not only needed to be found on the battlefield. Peace was desired within its walls. 

Peace, as well as hope, was barely a thing for the citizens of Heaven. From within the walls, people were hungry. Starving in the streets, going to bed without a proper bite to eat. People grew ill. People died. Most of the royal family remained cooped up behind massive pearly gates that once stood in front of the castle, never once stepping out to witness the suffering of their people. As our soldiers fought against the demons of men, the people within the walls of Heaven lived among them. The Royal family were vain creatures. Vain of their appearance. They once believed that the common folk corrupted their good fortune. They believed the common folk were the root of all ugliness and the reason why we were stuck in the war. They believed that one single lick of sin upon their shoe would turn them ugly and the kingdom would fall into ruin. 

While most of the royal family remained safe behind their shining gates, one lonely princess walked among the streets. The Princess was a kind soul with a fondness for books. Her favorites were history and mythology. But she would absorb anything she could get her hands on: history, medical, engineering, herbology, even cook books. She utilized her knowledge to help alleviate some of the illnesses that ravaged the town. She secured food from the endless supplied kitchen. Out of all the royals, this princess was the only one who cared about her people. 

But she was lonely. She had few friends, her timid nature made it impossible to be more than a leader to her people. She had not much of a family seeing her siblings were vain as their enemy, only her staff seemed to fill that role. . The princess tried to live her life by order. Expectations were laid out in front of her, her family ordering her to obey. The more trouble she created, the more rules were created. The expectation for her not to mingle with the common folk, leaving the castle grounds to guide her people quickly became a rule that was difficult to follow. The princess followed her heart, it led her to find love for her people. Love for humanity. It wasn’t until she witnessed the true horror that her people faced and was locked away into her room where she found her heart pulling to disobey. Though, it took many persuasions to get her to leave her cage and aid her people. 

I only know this because I helped her escape. If only I knew how much trouble I would put her through in the end.

________

“No, Tracy. I can’t disobey a direct order from Gabriel. He already established I’m forbidden to leave the castle grounds.” Princess Aziraphale stated as she sat at her vanity staring at Tracy from her mirror as she brushed her long white-blonde hair, “I’ve already caused them so much trouble… I-I… I just can’t-. Oh dear, no. I won't put myself seeing that unfortunate family suffer any longer. The poor things have been through enough because of me.”

“You didn’t cause any sort of trouble, your highness.” Tracy replied as she sat the ornate brush down on the counter, running her fingers through thin strains as she worked them into a braid, “You were helping them. You gave them food. You tended their wounds. You’ve given them something they haven’t had in so long. Hope. Something Gabriel had taken away from them the moment he sat on the throne.” 

“Oh, please, Tracy. I didn’t do such a thing. If I wasn’t there… then-then… that poor man would still be alive.” Her voice grew quiet, brimming with emotion as a stray tear ran down her cheeks, “Why must I be the only one who cares for our people? Shouldn’t Gabriel? After all, he is the sovereign ruler.”

“Oh sweet child, Gabriel would never do such a thing. He may be king, but he is full of himself. Full of manure from the pigpen and sickly chamber pots. Oh, if your dear mother was still alive and saw what he’s done to his poor siblings. Corrupted your poor siblings to think they are God’s gift to the kingdom. Making you suffer by forbidding you to aid your people when they’re suffering.” Tracy sighed as she pulled the princess towards her, wiping stray tears from her cheeks, “I swear if your brother Raphael didn’t volunteer for the war, things would be a lot different. But you listen to me and listen well. Just because Gabriel is King doesn’t mean you don’t have to care for your people. Do you hear me, Your Highness? You are a gentle, loving soul. An angel, if I must say call you that myself. You are the pure embodiment of your name- the Love of God. Gabriel, the vain bastard that he is, claims to be a gift from God but fails to realize he was wrong. The true gift from God just happens to be sitting in front of me.”

“I’m not a gift, Tracy. If anything, I’m more of a nuisance. “

“Hush, child. You’re just saying that because you were told you were.”

“If you say so…” Aziraphale went back to staring at her reflection as Tracy continued to weave her hair into the braid down her back. She caught a small smile from her handmaiden as she hummed a familiar soothing melody. Like gentle waves crashing against the shore, the princess felt at ease. The tingling relaxation started from the top of her head and slowly ran down her spine. It was times like this where she knew true happiness felt like, a time where she didn’t have to worry about orders and be who she wanted to be. She was never meant to be a leader. She was never meant to be anything. Gabriel had called her a spare wheel in their little scheme of life. A pawn in a game in which…. 

A chaste whimper left her lips as a stray tear down ran down her cheeks. Of course, the youngest princess of a ruling sovereign had duties she must perform, sacrifices that had to be made not for the sake of her happiness, but for a future for her people. 

“My dear, what is it?” Tracy whispered, joining the girl on the bench as she released a soft cry, “Have I done anything to-”

“No, Tracy. No, you could never upset me,” the princess whispered as she rested her head against Tracy’s shoulder, wiping the few strangling tears. “It’s just… I remembered something horrible Gabriel had told me today during our meeting.”

“And to think slaughtering that poor man in front of you and his family wasn’t enough. What could it possibly be? Stable duty?”

The small joke made the princess chuckle as she shook her head, as she rested in the small crook of her friend’s neck, “No, how dreadful. I’m afraid this is worse than stable duty. I have been arranged to be married in nearly two weeks.”

“Shouldn't you be happy, sweetie?” Tracy said with a gentle hum as she glanced down at the princess, “Why, out of all things would you find that dreadful? You would finally be able to escape this horrific castle and all the callous rules of ancient gods. No more arses controllin’ your every movement. I bet Sandalphon would be-”

“I’m engaged to marry a Prince of Hell as compensation for a treaty to end the war.”

“Oh….” Tracy swallowed, as she rubbed small circles in the princess’ back. “Which one is it? I heard they have just as many children as we do.” 

“I do believe he said…. Hairstir or some dastardly name like that.” 

The silence the pair shared reflected their despair. All the hopes and dreams Aziraphale had for her people shattered like panes of glass before her eyes. Shards dug deep into her chest, her vision clouded as she struggled to breathe, her only lifeline the arms of Tracy wrapped tightly around her. Tracy felt as helpless as a lonely mouse, the tears soaking her sleeves as she pressed a kiss into her temple. There had to be a way to stop the wedding. It seemed like a fishhook waiting for a bite. Gods above, just give her a choice in her life. Wait… a choice?

With a soft gasp, Tracy looked down at the crying princess, "Aziraphale, you don't have to go through this, dear. You should have a choice."

Choice? When did princesses have a choice? When did women have a choice in  _ anything _ ? Men ruled every aspect of their lives. They told them what to do, who they can marry, what they can eat, and make women bare their children. Women were nothing but pawns in a never ending game of a King’s chess. 

“A choice? Tracy, I don't have a choice in this. I’m a woman. I must obey Gabriel. He's the king and decrees who I must marry.” Her voice broke, fracturing around the edges. Every quivering breath, the sharp intakes of breath like a knife into Tracy’s chest. A young woman who had faced such horrid monstrosities with courage and grace reduced to a sobbing child. “And if I must marry Hastur to end the war, then I must do so for - for our people.”

“For our people?” Tracy pressed a firm kiss on the princess’s forehead once more as she gently wiped tears away. “Sweet child, if you go through with this, who will be there to protect our people? Gabriel hardly cares for them and if the others do, then they're doing an awful job of showing it. Their hearts are too set in their own selfishness that they would fail to notice an arrow lodged in their chest.:

“Well, certainty you'll be here to-"

“I won’t be here forever, Your Grace.” Tracy admitted sadly. “Besides, you’re the protector they deserve."

Aziraphale resigned, her shoulders dropping as she pulled away from her friend. She pulled the braid over her shoulder, petting it gently as she stared at herself in the mirror with lifeless eyes. No one was deemed to live forever. Life was never guaranteed. Aziraphale chewed on her lips, as she stared down at the ornate gold ring on her pinky finger, “I don’t know what to do, my dearest friend. Help me.”

“I think you know what to do, Aziraphale. Do what you’ve always done. Follow your heart. Follow it, even if it means disobeying Gabriel. The people of Heaven need a leader more than ever.” 

“Well I can’t just leave and be some hero to them, they’ll catch me within seconds. Gabriel or even worse Sandalphon will catch me within seconds after leaving my chambers.” Aziraphale gave Tracy a confused stare as the handmaiden started laughing, “Tracy? This isn’t funny. This is dreadful! Do explain why you’re laughing at my despair.”

Tracy grasped her shoulders grinning like a madwoman, “My dear sweet Aziraphale, I know exactly how to get you out of here. Trust me.”

________

The narrow passageway smelt of soot and mildew, cobwebs hung from the highest corners like tattered silk. The air was thick and tasted of dust that left a sickly film on her tongue. Aziraphale coughed, clearing a plume of dust that fell on her, the single candle flame flickering in the shadows, the light being eaten away by the neverending darkness. The passageway seemed never-ending, there were turns where one never expected and doors that led to rooms long forgotten. Tracy had given her strict directions on how to get to the servant’s quarters, a series of turns and climbing through different rooms to another passage. It was long and tiresome, requiring climbing up narrow stairs and fighting with spiders and gusts of cold wind. Just as Aziraphale felt like she was getting nowhere, the path led her to the study when it was supposed to lead her to a cupboard. 

As she wandered the empty hall off the study, Princess Aziraphale was having doubts about her plan. Her thoughts of serving her people like a just and noble ruler seemed impossible. All of her life, Aziraphale was loyal to her kingdom. She was the pinnacle of what she believed a ruler should be. Loyal, Trustworthy, and True. However she tried being loyal to her family. She tried blending in with their beliefs. She tried balancing the desire of her people and her family. She wanted to help, but she was always caught in the middle. She was always punished for being herself, for being different. Her family were her shackles, hiding her away from her potential, forcing her to be a prisoner in a tyrannical monarchy. 

The princess swallowed when she thought of the consequences. It was a sticky subject disobeying an order from her brother, the King. There were certain protocols and procedures. Dear Lord, not to mention the paperwork he would have to sign following her little scheme. Gabriel always saw her as more of an inconvenience than a member of the Royal family. Her actions always had consequences. This was no different. What happened if Gabriel or Sandalphon, or Michael walked into her chambers and saw she was missing? They would easily assume Tracy had something to do with her disappearance. Would Gabriel call for Tracy to be executed? That would certainly be the nail in the coffin. 

And what of the family? Gabriel would be cynical enough to send soldiers to slaughter the family she so desperately wanted to help, before she arrived. Then Aziraphale would be captured like a little rat. The punishment would be severe. What would Gabriel do to her then? 

Aziraphale screeched as a small mouse ran across her foot, her body jumping back as she fell into a false door. A thick layer of dust rained down on her as the door broke open, sending her tumbling onto tarnished marble, the candlestick skittering across the floor. The room was massive, untouched by time except for the thick layer of dust that layered the once elegant floor and furnishings. Massive windows, inlaid by the gorgeous stained glass were covered with tattered drapes, moonlight bleed through the tears leaving the tarnished floor in shades of reds, blues, and greens. The princess coughs, waving her hands from her face as she looks around the vaulted ceilings. Ornate carvings of the creation, the creator's hand extended out but instead of Adam, a bird shot out from her hand in splendid wonder. Wings of red and gold, speckled with flames as they flickered across the sky forming stars and planets. The earth coming to life as a conflagration burned into the planet, tears of the bird created the waters, ashes of her rebirth created trees and foliage. Life came from fire and it also ended from it. 

She hummed as she stood up from the floor, brushing her hands down the front of her dress. 

“What in the…?” She breathed out as she walked towards a wall, running her hand against an ornate bird. A Firebird, she recalled as she felt the wooden flames beneath the creature like a protective nest. Castle had many rooms. It was a labyrinth of halls, unused rooms from a long, forgotten past. She stared at the floor, seeing flames created from red marble and stone, layered with gold formed a long rectangle, swirling with oranges, and yellows until it reached a motif of a white firebird, heat flicking off its flowing tail, its chest-baring, the royal crest. 

Her brow furrowed in confusion as she stared at the motif. For centuries, the royal crest had always been a white dove in flight with a halo of light. It was said that the first King of Heaven was blessed by a white dove, ensuring their rule was always prosperous and peaceful. That peace lasted until the Kingdom of Heaven and Hell declared war on each other. Peace was like a dream, an impossible feat. If the dove means peace, the firebird means….

The Firebird was chaos. It was a myth of legends. A dangerous bird that could destroy with its flames. The feathers were considered more valuable than gold and carried the ability to light up an entire room, but they also would charm a person into insanity. The plumes were once considered a blessing and a curse. It was a foolish quest to see the firebird. A quest that could bring the end of one’s life. 

Her fingers itched as she found a pile of books hidden beneath a layer of cloth, the books of all sorts of subjects. Subjects that Gabriel and her father had banned. Aziraphale had always found it astounding that books could be banned for their subject. They had said it was to project the future from a nasty past. Wouldn’t that just bring it back to life? History was doomed to repeat itself if no one cared to learn it. 

Before Aziraphale could answer the questions that plagued her, a dark sensation filled the room. Like tension from a storm, two figures appeared in the room. She gasped as she hid behind the books, peering over them slightly to watch as Gabriel and his visitor came into the moonlight. 

“Much better.” Gabriel’s commanding voice filled the room with a sigh, “Now where were we, Lord Beelzebub?”

“The war, you moron. We were talking about the war!” The Lord of Flies growled almost sounding like a hoard of insects.

“That’s all we talk about now is this stupid war. Can we…perhaps discuss… oh I don’t know… you staying the night in my chambers? No one will-”

“Gabriel, I am supposed to have Tadfield. My people are starving. We need access to our crops.”

“And?” Gabriel’s amethyst eyes darken as he chuckled, digging his hands into his robe pockets. “You act like this is serious.”

“My people are hungry, Gabriel. You have yet to move your troops and we have to gather our food before this fucking war ends in two weeks.”

“Ah yes, the war ending. It all ends with a wedding. A stupid little thing, the wedding. Don’t worry about the wedding, my dear.” 

“Move them, Gabriel.” Beelzebub said, folding their arms against their chest, “Time is running short.”

“Just be patient-”

“Patient is not in my vocabulary. Tadfield or I will invade the capital by dawn. Two can play at this game.”

“Don’t be so harsh, Beezlebub. I’ll move them. Let me give my people a sense of hope, not as they have much. They think the marriage will end it….only to watch their only glimpse of hope die away, pierced by my own blade”

Tears ran down her cheeks as Aziraphale lowered herself behind the books, her hand clasped over her mouth, smothering the sob that threatened to escape. It was a lie. The war. Everything she had grown up believing. It was nothing more than a fraud for two parties to control land and also to slaughter her. Gabriel and Beezlebub’s words faded away, their words just shards of glass cutting deep into her chest as she felt herself growing smaller. Who would believe her if she would tell the world that the Kingdom of Heaven and Hell had been working together for their benefit? Using an arable village on the border for crops and killing hundreds of people just for control? Her marriage was a link to combine the two kingdoms and yet she was to die for it? 

“Gabriel.” Beezlebub hissed as they stood over the crying princess, “It appears that we’re not alone after all.”

“Hm? What do you mean by that, Lord Beezlebub?” Gabriel mused as he stalked towards the mountain of books, “Did you find a bird? A fly? Perhaps… a little annoying mouse?”

“A mouse indeed, dear King.” They laughed as they pulled the princess up by her delicate bodice, “It seems to be that the annoying mouse had come to seek her death early.”

“Oh no, Beezlebub, not death quite yet. Let’s make her suffer a bit.” Gabriel gave the Lord of Hell a wicked smile as he approached Aziraphale, grabbing at her wrist with a death-like grip. “I thought I ordered you not to leave your room, Aziraphale.”

“I-I- was-” Aziraphale sobbed, struggling to pull her wrist away from the viper’s grip, tears pain streaming down her cheek, “Gabriel, please don’t-”

“Don’t do....what, Princess?” 

“I found where the mouse crawled in, Gabriel.” Beezlebub chuckles coldly, their hands glowing a pale yellow revealing the tattered servant’s entrance. They turned back to the royals, lips pulled back in a sneer,” I thought you had all the walls sealed up.”

“I did. But… we know how mice are. Always burrowing into things they don’t belong… isn’t that right, Aziraphale?”

“I won’t tell! Just let me go! I’ll go back to my room… I-I-I promise I won’t try to leave. Just please don’t hurt -!”

“ Hurt- who? Wait. Ah! So that’s what this is all about! You were trying to help that poor family….” Gabriel pouts as he tosses the sobbing princess onto the floor. “Oh, what a shame. Too bad, they’re already dead.”

“Wh...what?” Aziraphale gasps out, staring up at her brother with teary eyes, “No… Gabriel, you said you wouldn’t!”

“What do you want me to do, Your Highness?” Beezlebub asked. 

“Curse her. Turn her into a rat. Something that the castle cat could hunt. I don’t care what she becomes as long as she suffers from it. ”

“Gabriel, please! Have mercy! Don’t-” Aziraphale crawled away from her brother, his eyes glowing a hellish purple, a dark color reminiscent of the hottest flame. A monster hidden within the shadows, Gabriel and Beezlebub stalked towards her, hungry for agony. The Lord of Hell’s hands glowing a sickly yellow, their eyes resembling a fly, red like pulsing blood, their hands a sickly yellow as magic oscillating from their fingertips, up to their arms, unspeakable power filled the room, stifling the air, making it unbearable to breathe. A bitter cry escaped Aziraphale’s lips as her back pressed firmly against the wooden statue of the phoenix. 

The incantation came from the Lord of Hell’s lips like a rocky stream, their words bitter as wormwood, their voice thick as fog at sea. A language, ancient but yet familiar danced throughout the air, tensed like a storm, but free like a song. The sickly magic ran from their hands, becoming smoke as it crawled towards the princess.

Aziraphale shuffled to her feet, running away from the impending smoke of magic as it inched towards her. As she ran towards the false wall like a bird in flight, a frog croaked loudly as it jumped from the corridor, slowly transforming into a man with eyes black as a starless sky, slimy patches of moss green on his hands and face, oily white hair stuck to the sides of his head “Well, hello Princess.”

“Hastur, there you are.” Gabriel beamed, applauding as Hastur manhandled Aziraphale, preventing her escape. The yellow smoke lingered, leaving a thin film across the ballroom floor, “Glad to have you to join us. I see you’ve caught the princess. Great work.”

“That was nothing, Your Highness. I came looking when I saw her room empty.” He chuckled darkly as his grip left a coat of slime on her arms, “What are we doing with her?”

“You’ll see, Hastur. Why don’t we get this show on the road? Lord Beezlebub?”

The yellow smoke engulfed Aziraphale, her screams echoing into the room as her entire world turned ablaze. Embers danced across her skin, smoldering her dress but left no burns. Shards of glass cut into her skin, blood staining the fine fabric as her body threatened to give in to the fire. Smoke filled her lungs, drowning out her screams as her body convulsed in Hastur’s arms. Pain flooded her mind. Mercy filled her soul. Aziraphale’s heart cried out to escape, wishing to fly away from the harm that slowly killed her. To be free with the morning sun and feel the wind beneath her wings. Before darkness pulled at her soul, she glanced up, seeing the red of flames from the firebird as it flew away into the horizon. 

When the smoke faded, Gabriel felt a surge of rage fill his veins as Aziraphale fell to the ground still human. The only thing that appeared to have changed was the variety of cuts that peppered her skin and the smoldering fabric of her dress. His lips twitched in agitation, a low animalistic grow escaped as he turned towards the Lord of Hell, “What is this? I thought I said to curse her!”

“I did,” Beezlebub said cooly, adjusting their sleeves as they knelt before the unconscious princess. A sly, mysterious smile grew on their lips as they examined the fallen royal. “Curses can come in many forms. Some can be physical. Some can be sentimental. Some can even be metaphorical. I did what I could but… it’s different. The curse did something-”

“I wanted her to be a mouse, Beelzebub! What am I going to do with an unconscious brat?”

“Just be patient, Gabriel.”

“Time is not what I have. Time is not what we have. All it takes is for her to open her mouth and this whole thing will go-”

“Or we could just… you know, come up with some scheme saying she was aiding our side. Make her a traitor and have her executed,” Hastur suggested while picking away grime from his nails as droplets of slime fell onto the princess’ face. “I mean what harm could that do?”

________

Princess Michael was one of the calmer members of the Royal household. Though vain like the others, she had a slight understanding that the people needed to be cared for. But unlike Aziraphale, Michael was afraid to openly go against Gabriel. The results would be disastrous if she did. She was the second in line for the throne if anything were to happen to Gabriel. One misstep and she would end up like her unfortunate sister. If only Aziraphale would have stopped undermining them by aiding the people.

Gabriel was on a rampage, ridding the castle of all of their sister’s closest servants. It wouldn’t be too long before the handmaid would be next. Gabriel had already declared that Tracy would be executed alongside Aziraphale for corrupting her mind. It wasn’t fair. Tracy had been so kind to all of them. Too kind, Michael believed, raising them to see good in the world but only to have it be corrupted by vanity. It was one of the many reasons why Michael wandered the dark halls, hiding from guards as they pulled servants from their quarters. Inching closer to Tracy’s room with each second.

Emerging from the shadows, Michael approached the fine mahogany door filled with etchings of symbols Tracy once told that gave her good luck. She knocked on the door, quickly pressing her back into the shadows as guards dragged away one of the cooks, blood smeared on his face in sheer terror. 

The grinding sound of the old locks coming undone made Michael rush to the door, pushing it open before the occupant had a moment’s glance. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Tracy gasped as she tightened her linen robe as Michael shut the door behind them, locking it in plce. The princess pulled her hood down, turning to the handmaiden with a haunted look in her eyes, “Michael? My dear, what brings you to my room at this ungodly hour?”

“Tracy, what have you done?” Michael hissed, grabbing the woman’s arms, shaking her. “Do you know what you have caused?”

“Michael, I don’t understand.” Tracy whispered, flinching as she heard the screams from down the hall, her eyes widening in fear as she stepped away from the princess. “Oh no… Aziraphale. Did she-?”

“You’ve been corrupting her mind, Tracy. For years, you have been giving her this foolish notion that things could be better. That she could help the helpless and give them hope in their life. I had that belief as well but… this… you helped her stray from the virtues of our king and…. And-” Michael’s voice trembled, “Was this a game to you?”

“A-a game?” Tracy shook her head, unable to comprehend. “I don’t understand. What game? I’m just a lonely chambermaid, Your Highness. I wouldn’t dare trifle with royalty-”

“Silence!” Michael slapped her hand across Tracy’s face. “Who else would have shown her the abandoned servant passages? Who else would encourage her to go outside the castle? Now, because of you, Aziraphale is due to be burned at the stake at dawn.”

“Burned at the-” Tracy fell back into a chair, her eyes widened as she stared out into space. Impossible, she thought. Gabriel would never have resorted to such violence for an act of defiance. Unless she found something she wasn’t supposed to in those old passages.. “No!” Tracy hid her face as a sob wracked her body, “My dear child, what have you done?”

“You are supposed to burn next to her as a message to not defy the king,” Michael said in almost a whisper as she knelt beside the woman, “Gabriel is off ridding the kingdom of Aziraphale’s sympathisers,. stating that whoever worked with her is also a traitor of the crown.”

“Traitor?! Aziraphale would never betray the crown! What were her charges?”

“Conspiracy with the Kingdom of Hell. They found letters in her chambers proving her actions.”

“Bull! She would-”

“I know. I can’t help her, but I can at least help you.” Michael gently placed a hand on Tracy’s lap, “But we don’t have time, any minute Gabriel’s men will be here to take you away. So we have to do this now.”

Tracy looked at the Princess Royal with hopeless eyes as she took Michael’s hand. “Alright, my dear, but, at least let me try to save her.”

________

“Alright! Gather around, you filthy heathens!” Sandalphon exclaimed as soldiers went to every door in the town center, pulling people from their homes. The confused sounds of townsfolk and crying children filled the air as they were herded like sheep to the makeshift execution square. 

The horizon now a light purple with hues of pink, orange, and yellow-painted into the clouds, an ominous warning filled the air, the usual birds singing were now silent, the world collectively holding their breath in worry. 

Smoke from the prior executions filled the air, charred flesh and bone made the air sticky, leaving a nasty taste in one’s mouth. Sandalphon, the cruel prince that he was, dragged a helpless mother away from her children as they tried to cling to her for safety. Their cries were too sweet for the Slayer of Gomorrah, fueling his wrath as he kicked the mother to her knees. 

Tracy emerged from the shadows of the stables, a hood hiding her red-rimmed eyes as she watched Gabriel’s guards drag Aziraphale from the prison with heavy chains. Gabriel led the possession wearing his finest robes and jewels, followed by Uriel and Michael, who both wore outfits fit for a ball. 

She bit down on her lips, muffling a sob as she saw the condition of the dear princess. Her supple cheeks painted with dark bruises, blood staining her fair complexion. The fine braid that Tracy spent the last peaceful moments with the princess was now matted with blood and disarrayed. 

Oh, how she wished that she could’ve done something more. To turn back time, even if it was just a moment, to be there in her place. What a fool she was to send her out alone, not knowing the consequences. Would the outcome be the same or would have been just her on that stake? She was an idiot to inspire her to bring good into the world, knowing it would never change. What a fool she was to bring hope. What was the cost? Was it to be burned like a witch on the stake? Oh Lord, give her strength. 

Tracy became nothing but a face in the ever-growing crowd, the air thick with uncertainty. She felt a stray tear run down her cheek as Sandalphon pushed Aziraphale into position, binding her hands tightly to the post. She closed her eyes as she heard screams, a man bursting through the crowd to free the princess, only to be cut down. They couldn’t flee, knowing they would share the same fate.

“Well, well, good morning.” Gabriel smiled at the town folks, hands clasped firmly in front of him. “It’s nice to see your lovely, depressed faces this morning.“ A hungry child reached out towards his gemmed cloak, he stepped away giving the child a disgusted face as the guards drew their swords. “First off, disgusting little vermin, don’t touch. Do you mind doing something with  _ that?” _

Tracy couldn’t see what happened to the child, but what she could hear wasn't good. The sounds of metal scraping against the stone ground, the family clearly in distress. Gabriel had become the monster in the flesh, afury with no limits when it came to who was in his path.

“Now that we have that settled!” The pretentious grin never once faltered on the king’s face as he addressed his people, “I assume you want to know why we brought you out here this early with all this burning and screaming, and not to mention your lovely princess out here on a stake. Oh, how do I explain this? Your princess here? I hate to break your hearts with this news- but she’s a traitor to the crown.” Gabriel paused for effect, hoping for a reaction from the people that came like a sudden wave. He held up his hand to silence them, “Now, now, it’s alright. No harm is done really. You know what we do with traitors though? You’re looking at it. We burn them. Make them suffer for the suffering they put on us. Of all people, the everso beloved Princess Aziraphale, a traitor, working with the demons of Hell. Oh, the shame!”

It was a lie, all a lie. 

“Now as dawn breaks, I bid you all say your farewells.” Gabriel motioned to Sandalphon to hand him a torch. “Dear sister, do you have any last words? Any regrets?”

Aziraphale slowly raised her head, gaze at her brother with broken eyes. The muffled sounds of cries of her people, unable to help and to die in agony left her more broken than the beginning. Gabriel sighed leaning close to her whispering in her ear, “You should have learned your place, my dear sister.” 

The torch fell from his hand, igniting the straw and wood in a splendid blaze, slowly growing as the morning sun kissed her bloodstained face. As Aziraphale looked up towards the sky, opening her mouth to scream in anguish, the burning blaze exploded in a blinding white light. The flame hotter than the sun’s kiss slowly encased the princess in its light. The people were in a frenzy, screaming, crying in fear. They ran from the center, away from the wrath of the guards as Tracy watched in confusion. Slowly, the white fire became smoldering embers leaving a white bird in its place. Its feathers glittered like gemstones, sparks of heat radiated from the snow-like peacock feathers at its tail. 

The bird struggled to stand on its new legs, its long elegant wings splayed out in balance. Tracy stared at Michael for answers, but none were to be found. Gabriel drew his sword, growling about a curse as he stalked towards the creature. 

“Gabriel, stop! That’s our sister!” Michael yelled.

“Our sister? This stupid thing? It’s nothing but a beast that needs to be-”

“Aziraphale, fly! You need to fly!” Tracy cried out as the bird looked at her with crystal blue eyes, “Fly! Get out of here!” She picked up a small stone throwing it at Aziraphale, hitting her on the back, “Fly, you daft thing! Fly!”

Aziraphale cried, flapping her wings erratically as she took off towards the sky, her long white tail spitting embers as she hovered for a moment, looking down upon her home, her friends, her life. Tracy sadly smiled as her hood fell from her head, watching as Aziraphale became nothing but a white speck in the early morning sky. 

“Guards, get her! Get her now!” Gabriel ordered as guards started to swarm around her, blood-stained sheets of steel aimed for her head. Tracy ran away as fast as she could through the maze of buildings until she reached the opening in the walls. She thought freedom was within her grasp, she could taste the crisp air and smell the breeze. Tracy crawled through the opening, only to be met by a sharp blade and a pair of stunning blue eyes.   
  
“Now, what do we have here? Care to tell me, why you’re crawlin’ through this hole here, Jezebel?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to use my tumblr more. If you want to chat or maybe see a sneak peak of the next chapter or other works. Please follow me on tumblr: darkshadows93


End file.
